My man
by nukeaddict13
Summary: luke and noah meet each other they get together is basically there love story on the show except different
1. Chapter 1

Title: My man

Chapter: 1 of 7

Chracters:luke,noah,maddie

Rated: Romance

Summary: Luke meets Noah or vs. vsa. Who cares they meet each other

Note: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it p.s I am not a good writer.

AT LUKE AND MADIE'S APARTMENT

Luke: Hey Mads

Maddie: hi Luke

Luke: you excited about first day of work?

Mads: not as excited as you are

Luke: you can tell

Mads: you woke up an hour early

Luke: so I had work to do

Mads: what work?

Luke: um……….. Yeah my mom needed me at the farm

Mads: sure what ever you say

AT WOAK

Mads: Ss what did your mom need you for

Luke: nothing just to give her some stuff

Mads: okay you need to stop lying because you are a terrible liar

Luke: I am not that bad, I'm getting better at it

Mads: sure you are

Noah: Excuse me sorry for interrupting, do you know where I could find Luke, he is suppose to show me around WOAK

Luke: I'm Luke

Noah: hi, um this is my first week in Oakdale and my first

Luke: (interrupting Noah) I can tell you are nervous and don't be we are friendly people

Mads: yeah all what Luke just said and welcome to Oakdale.

Luke; you will love it here and come on let me show you around

Noah :(_ Noah thinking) he is so cute stop thinking of him like that you are suppose to seem straight you do not even know if they are homophobic _let begin shall we (for the time being)

Luke: wait a minutes um sorry what's your name

Noah: Noah, Noah Mayer

Mads: Mine is Madeline Coleman but every one calls me maddie excepts Luke who calls me mads

Luke: he does not need to know that maddie

Noah: okay

Luke: come on let go oh yeah mine is Luke Snyder

Noah: Nice to meet you Madeline I mean maddie

Luke: enough with the talking let me show you around

Noah: thanks for showing me around

Luke: you're welcome

Noah: how long have you stayed in Oakdale (trying to make small talk)

Luke: actually lived here all my life

Noah: lucky you

Mads: hey guys, you are done already

Noah: hey maddie

Luke: I guess we are

(Noah and mads start talking ignoring Luke)

Luke:  _feeling left out_ I have to go talk to Kim see you guys later bye noah

Noah: bye

Mads: are coming back here

Luke: umm no when I'm done I would go straight home

Mads: okay (Luke turns to leave) aren't you going to say goodbye to me

Luke: oh I'm sorry bye mads

Mads: whatever

Luke: bye

Title: My man

Chapter: 2 of 7

Characters: Luke, Noah, and maddie

Rating: Romance

Note: none but hope u like it

Noah: could I ask you a question

Mads: sure go ahead

Noah: umm are you guys together

Mads: who me and Luke? Why do u ask?

Noah: it is just that you guys look like a couple and you look happy together

Mads: really I never knew that, and to answer your question no we are not together

Nd angle yeah right well i am at school!!!!!!!!

oah:oh


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Man

Chapter: 2 of 7

Characters: Luke, Noah and maddie

Ratings: T

Warning: just use of language

Noah: could I ask you a question

Mads: Sure go ahead

Noah: umm are you guys together

Mads: who me and Luke? Why do you ask?

Noah: it's just that you two look and act like a couple

Mads: really! I never knew that oh and to answer your question no we are not together

Noah; Oh

Mads: we are just close friends

Noah: (thinking and talking to him self in his head) why did I ask now she would think I want her and the good side Luke might be single stop Noah stop thinking of that guy he might still be straight ( almost coming back to reality) but he is so damn hot (he says at loud)

Mads: What?

Noah; I'm sorry

Mads: for what?

Noah: I have to go

Mads: okay bye

Noah: bye

_At Luke and Mads apartment_

Luke: hey mads

Mads: hey

Luke: oh please tell me you were nice to Noah you know it's his first day at WOAK

Mads: I was and why do care? Do you _**like **_him (emphasizing on like)

Luke: No!! I was just trying to be nice

Mads: I think he likes you

Luke: why do you say that?

Mads: first he was stirring at you and he thought out loud and said you were hot

Luke: wow I think he likes you, he ignored me! Plus he was talking to you the whole time at WOAK

Mads: come on Luke do not fool your self

Luke; no I'm not! Besides I think he is straight

Mads: What ever Luke, I'm hungry

Luke: do you want pizza or should we order Chinese

Mads: Chinese!

Luke: Good cause I already bought Chinese on the way home

Mads: God Luke what if I said pizza

Luke: I just asked because I want you to feel like you have a choice

Mads: Geezz thanks Luke

Luke: You are so welcome

Note: I hope you like it like I said I'm not a good writer but I love Luke and Noah so I try my best and also review please should I continue or should I stop!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My man

Chapter: 3 of 7

Character: Luke, Noah and Kevin (Luke's ex boyfriend)

Rating: T

Summary: Noah meets Luke's ex

Warning: slash paring Luke/Noah M/M kissing oh yeah and language

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character on as the world turns so please do not sue me and oh yeah I'm also not making money off of it

Noah: hey Luke

Luke: hey are you ready for your first day of school (Oakdale high)

Noah: actually I'm not (half joking)

Luke: you'll be fine

Noah: I hope so

Kevin: hey baby (startling Luke and Noah)

Luke: great I thought I got rid of you and don't call me that

Kevin: you know you can not get rid of me that easily you still have to see my beautiful face

Noah: Luke who is he?

Kevin: I'm Kevin his boyfriend and you are

Luke: He means ex boyfriend

Kevin: whatever, and who are you (pointing to Noah)

Luke: his name is Noah (moving closer to Noah)

Kevin: uh hu nice to meet you Noah anyways I have to go bye see you guys later

Noah: (turning to Luke) what was that about?

Luke: sorry I did that it won't happen again

Noah: I meant who he was

Luke: oh his my ex we broke up about a week ago

Noah: (talking to him self in his head)_ he used me to make his ex jealous I think I might have a chance)(back to reality)_ Noah pulled Luke closer and planted a kiss on him

Luke: Luke welcomed the kiss they made out for about 10 mins finally pulls a way and says what was that for……..

Noah: I'm sorry I thought…………..

Luke: (kisses Noah in the middle of his sentence)

Noah: now what was that for?

Luke: (he smiled) let get to class before we get tardy

Noah: You are right we do not want to be late on the first day of school

:

_After school_

Kevin: hey Luke and um

Luke: Noah, what do you want?

Kevin: relax I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go catch a movie with me

Luke: hell no! Besides I have plans with Noah

Noah; so you are coming (playing along)

Luke: yes I am, pick me up by 5 pm

Noah: sure will do

Kevin: well that's too bad well I go to go (giving Luke a hug and a kiss on his cheek) bye baby bye Noah

Noah: (get of MY MAN wait is he my man?) bye (jack ass)

Luke: bye Kevin was I a great liar or what (turning to Noah)

Noah: you were great you could be an actor you know

Luke: acting is not my thing but I love writing

Noah: You might be great at both

Luke: I doubt it thanks though so what time should I be expecting you

Noah: what we don't have plans

Luke: we do now

Noah: okay where do you want to go?

Luke: how about I show you around Oakdale

Noah: great idea ( sliding one arm around Luke's waist)

Note: hope You like it review please


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Man

Chapter: 4 of 7

Rating: T

Summary: Luke and Noah spend time together

Warning: not much just slight use of language okay lied strong use of language

Noah: that was fun, thanks for showing me around

Luke: you are welcome, I am tired

Noah: you want me to take you home

Luke: yeah thank you

_Luke's apartment_

Luke: come on in

Noah: I thought you were tired don't you want to rest

Luke: I was, just come in would ya?

Noah: what ever you say

Luke: you want something to drink

Noah: sure

Luke: here you go (handing Noah a soda)

Luke: (Luke's cell phone goes off) great who is calling (he looks at the caller ID) what! (Annoyed and feeling irritated) are you stalking me now or something

Kevin: hey don't yell just wanted to see how you are doing

Luke: why? When we were together you did not give a fuck how I was doing

Kevin: I did care

Luke: sure you did

Kevin: I did

Luke: whatever! I have to go

Kevin: you with him aren't you

Luke: with whom

Kevin: what the fuck is his name oh yeah Noah

Luke: whom I'm with is none of your bissuness

Kevin: I know you are trying to make me jealous

Luke: really! Mr. know it all, I actually happen to like him

Kevin: are you serious

Luke: serious as a hearth attack

Kevin: come on stop using the poor guy

Luke: bye Kevin (hangs up on Kevin and turns his phone off) I am so sorry (talking to Noah)

Noah: are you still using me to make him jealous?

Luke: no, no I would never do that I like you (moving forward and pulling Noah to a kiss)

Noah: I believe you and I like you too (kissing Luke back)


	5. Chapter 5

Note: sorry the last chapter was short and so will this chapter but next one will be really long I promise

Title: My Man

Chapter: 5 of 9

Characters: Luke, Noah, Mads, and Kevin

Rated: T+

Warning: strong use of language

_At WOAK_

Noah: Hey babie (putting his arm around Luke's waist from behind)

Luke: hey

Mads: (coming in) come on!! What's with the PDA?

Luke: you are just jealous

Mads: you know it

Noah: hey mads

Mads: hey Noah, hold on a min so you guys are together?

Luke: (says yes the same time Luke does)

Noah: (smiles)

Mads: Luke so you are finally over Kevin

Luke: yes mads I'm over him

Mads: oh yeah just remembered why I came here Kim needs you to help her with something

Luke: okay of I go

Noah: (steps forward and gives Luke a quick kiss) so what up mads?

Mads: its going and you?

Noah: perfect so far I'm like is an understatement love yeah I am loving Oakdale

Mads: good

Noah: that Kevin dude what is his deal?

Mads: it not my place to tell

Noah: oh

Mads; oh what the hell you are Luke's boyfriend I can tell you

Noah: I guess I am

Mads: Luke was deeply in love with Kevin and he seemed like he loved Luke too but he never paid any attention to him, he took Luke for granted

Noah: wow, who would be able to ignore Luke, he is so cute and sweet and not to mention hot

Mads: Kevin I guess

Kevin: Kevin did what?

Mads: you were a jerk and still are

Kevin: what ever hey Noah (smiling wickedly)

Noah: hey jerk oh I mean Kevin

Kevin: (Ignoring Noah's remark) guess what I work her now I might still have a chance with my Luciano

Noah: you are now officially a stalker first of all you do not have a chance in hell and second of all fuck no who gave you a job

Mads: who hired you jerk ass

Luke: hi guys! (Noticing Kevin) what are you dong here?

Kevin: I work here now

Luke: you are officially stalking me and fuck no!!

Mads: umm Noah I have the new movie do you want to see it

Noah: um no thanks

Luke (giving Noah the I can handle this look)

Noah: on second thought sure I have been dying to see it

Luke: this is getting annoying why are you stalking me?

Kevin: I will if I have to you never pick up my calls and plus I have not gotten over you I am sorry I took you for granted I am sorry I did not give you the attention you deserve I am………

Luke: Kevin stop

Kevin: I'm not done, sorry I did not show you how much I loved you and I'm still in love with you

Luke; I am sorry but I have moved on, it's too late

Kevin; just give me one more chance

Luke: I can't do that

Kevin: why not

Luke; I have moved on

Kevin: with whom? Noah

Luke: yes Noah, I got work to do if you would excuse me I have to get back to work before I get fired

Note: like I said sorry it is short but please review and comment


	6. Chapter 6

Title: My man

Chapter: 6 of 7

Characters: Luke, Noah, Kevin, Damien, Holden and Lily

Rated: T

Warning: none I guess

_At WOAK _

Noah: hey Luke do you know where the tapes are?

Kevin: top cabinet

Noah: thanks (thinking to himself)_ that not Luke_ (he spins around)

Kevin: umm, Luke's helping Kim and Kim says I should help you today instead of Luke

Noah: yippee I'm stuck with you

Kevin: that's a good thing we nee to talk and get to know each other

Noah: I got nothing to talk to you about oh I got a great idea about getting to know each other to two simple words SHUT UP so I got nothing to talk to you about

Kevin: I am going to ignore the sarcastic tone

Noah: good for you now shut up

Kevin: actually you we have something to talk about

Noah: actually I don't think we need to talk about anything would you mind shedding some light as to what you are talking about

Kevin: don't act dumb, I am talking about Luke

Noah: I do not think we need to talk about anything concerning him

Kevin: well I think we do, you know he is not over me

Noah: he is soo over you

Kevin; then why hasn't he told you he loves you (trying to play the love card)

Noah: how did you know he has not?

Kevin (crap) has he

Noah: maybe! Maybe not we have been together for like 4 month he does not have to say it he can take all the time he wants

Kevin: what ever you say

:

_At Luke and Mads apartment_

Noah: I love you Luke

Luke: What?

Noah; I knew it he was right

Luke: who was right?

Noah; no one never mind

Luke; okay oh yeah I love you too

Noah: you do?

Luke: hell yeah

Noah: I just thought you were still in love with Kevin

Luke; no I'm so not, where is this coming from, fuck it Kevin

Noah; yeah sorry he just got to me

Luke: it's okay you know he is lying

Noah; yes I know that now, I love you luciano

Luke: love you too and do not call me that

Noah: why not? Luciano

Luke; stop I warn ya!

Noah; I'm sorry luciano

Luke: now you going to get it (pound on top of Noah and sprays water on him)

Noah; you are so on

Luke: not if I get you first _they were so drenched and soaked in water. Noah spent the night at Luke's_

Noah: hey hon.

Luke; hey sweetie

Noah: last night was fun

Luke: I know

Noah: what do you want to do today?

Luke: how about we go to the farm you could meet my mom and my "dads"

Noah: did you say dads

Luke; yes I did

Noah: do I get a story

Luke: long story short my former last name well my bio last name was Grimaldi because my bio dads' name is Daiman Grimaldi but my dad Holden Snyder adopted me when my mom married him. So my name is actually Luke Snyder-Grimaldi. But my bio dad stays here in Oakdale once in a while he goes to Italy for business

Noah: wow you've got two dads that is cool can't wait to meet them both (half joking)

_At the farm_

Luke: hey dad

Holden: hey son

Luke: I would like you to meets my boyfriend Noah

Holden: nice to meet you Noah

Noah: you too Mr. Snyder

Luke: dad where's mom

Holden: she is in the barn

Luke: Okey Dokey

Noah: please do not say that again

Luke: whatever you say Noah, mom

Lily: I am in here Luke

Luke: hey mom

Noah: hi

Lily: hi Luke and his boyfriend

Luke: mom! What if he was just a friend

Lily: I have mother intuition it never lies so am I right or am I right

Luke: yes mom you're right

Lily: see

Luke; anyway mom this is my boyfriend Noah

Lily: nice to meet you Noah

Noah: nice to meet you too Mrs. Snyder

Luke: we have to go now mom

Lily: you just got here

Luke: we have to go see daddy too (he calls his other dad, daddy)

Lily: oh good luck bye Noah

Noah: bye Mrs. Snyder

Noah: what does your mom mean by good luck?

Luke: just wait and see

Noah; okay

Luke: hey daddy

Daiman: hey Luciano (giving a kiss to his son on his cheek)

Luke: daddy I would like you to meet my boyfriend Noah

Daiman: hey Noah (giving Noah a kiss too on his cheek)

Noah: so that what you mean look

Luke: Yup he does that to every guy I bring home, oh wait for it

Noah: (he gives him for what look)

Daiman: so Noah where are you from, what do you do, do you drink, are you in school, where are you from?

Luke: I told you my dad would question you like you are a criminal he is just protective of me

Noah: oh, I am from Wilson, I work at WOAK with Luke and no I don't drink cause I am not old enough to

Daiman: (turning to Luke) I like him

Luke: thanks daddy

Daiman: you are welcome son, do you guys want some soda

Luke: yes daddy (daiman leaves)

Noah; I felt like I was on trial

Luke: sorry he does that a lot

Noah: you have two dads that care about you

Luke: I guess I do lucky me (saying with sarcasm)

Daiman: here you go and Luciano can I talk to you?

Luke: sure did I will be right back Noah

Daiman: he is not like Kevin and I like him

Luke: I am so happy you like he him he is nothing like Kev at all

Daiman: good

Noah: today was one hell of a day

Luke: I know but it was fun

Noah: it was so much fun and I love you

Luke: I love you too

_They slept in each other arm _

Note: hope you like it review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: My man

Chapter: 7 of 7

Characters: Luke, Noah and Mads little mention of Casey

Warning: none

_At WOAK_

Mads: hey guys

Luke: hey Madeline

Mads: since when do you call me Madeline

Luke: since now

Mads: you are really happy aren't you

Luke: more than you can know

Noah: (smiling and blushing because he made Luke happy) what up Mads?

Mads: nothing much except I have to pack

Noah: you are moving out of your apartment

Mads: yep, you guys need privacy and my boyfriend Casey asked me to move in with me

Noah: Why would we need privacy?

Luke: I and Madeline are roommates

Noah: oh I never knew that

Luke: She some time is my roommate she stays at Casey's apartment 6 days out of a week

Noah: wow

Mads: so if will excuse me I have to pack

Noah: we could help right Luke?

Luke: yes sure, packing will be fun

Mads: bye guys see you at home

Luke: where are you going it not time to leave yet?

Mads: I'm leaving early today

Luke: oh

Noah: bye Madeline

Mads: bye Nuke

Luke and Noah: Nuke?

Mads: you get it Nuke? Please tell me you get it

Luke and Noah: Nope

Mads: you guys are lame it is the combination of both of your names **N**oah and **L**uke makes Nuke

Luke and Noah: oh we get it

Mads: good bye then

Luke: bye have got an idea move in with me

Noah: what! I mean really!

Luke; yeah when maddie moves out I will be all alone in my apartment

Noah; sure

Luke: So is that a yes

Noah: yes it's a yes

Luke: have I ever told you how much I love you?

Noah: You do a lot and I love it I love you to Luciano

Luke: do not call me that

Noah; why not! I love it

Luke: okay you can call me that only because I love you

Noah: you still did not answer my question

Luke: fine when I was in elementary school people used to make fun of my name and they use it to be mean

Noah: I'm sorry babe

Luke: it okay

Noah: can we go home now

Luke: (smiles when Noah called his apartment well now their apartment their home) let go honey

Note: this is the last chapter people hope you liked


End file.
